


Tình yêu của ác quỷ

by janvierngo



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Before Battle, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt!Crowley, Love Confessions, Pre-Fall, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janvierngo/pseuds/janvierngo
Summary: “Ha, anh biết đấy thiên thần. Thời đó làm gì đã có ác quỷ, chỉ có một đám thiên thần bay nhảy tung tăng với nhau thôi.” Crowley gỡ kính mắt xuống vứt qua một bên, vươn tay lấy ly rượu bên cạnh, “Chính vì sống ở một nơi toàn là tình yêu, mới không thể hiểu tình yêu là gì.”





	Tình yêu của ác quỷ

Ngày nọ, Crowley hỏi y:

“Thiên thần này, anh có hiểu được tình yêu không?”

“Ồ dĩ nhiên là có chứ. Còn anh, anh cũng là thiên thần vậy thì...?”

“Đã từng.” Crowley lười biếng ngã người ra ghế bành êm ái, ngửa đầu nhìn trần nhà của hiệu sách cũ, “Ban đầu khi mới được tạo ra không biết moẹ gì đâu, lúc đó nào có ai biết tình yêu là gì?”

“Các anh là những thiên thần, ừm, nguyên thuỷ đúng không? Gần với Đấng Toàn Năng như vậy, lẽ ra phải hiểu rõ lắm chứ.” Aziraphale nhíu mày bối rối. 

“Ha, anh biết đấy thiên thần. Thời đó làm gì đã có ác quỷ, chỉ có một đám thiên thần bay nhảy tung tăng với nhau thôi.” Crowley gỡ kính mắt xuống vứt qua một bên, vươn tay lấy ly rượu bên cạnh, “Chính vì sống ở một nơi toàn là tình yêu, mới không thể hiểu tình yêu là gì.”

“Ồ.”

Aziraphale không chắc là bản thân hiểu ý của Crowley, nếu ở Thiên Đàng mà không cảm nhận được tình yêu, thì ở đâu mới có thể. Dù sao thì chắc chắn không thể là ở địa ngục được. Dạo này Crowley cứ bi thương xuân thu kiểu gì ấy, Aziraphale nghĩ hẳn là hắn nhớ Thiên Đàng. Nhưng y đủ thông minh để không thốt ra câu đó, kẻo Crowley lại cáu kỉnh mấy chục năm không chịu gặp mặt y. 

“Thân ái này, ừm... Nếu anh không phiền thì, ờ, cái lúc... cái lúc rơi xuống ấy. Anh... anh thấy...”

“Có, tôi có phiền bởi câu hỏi này! Và ờ nó đau, đau voãi lúa ra ấy.” Hắn uống một ngụm rượu lớn. “Đại khái kiểu ban đầu thôi, sau đó dường như không đau nữa.”

“Dường như?”

“Nếu anh đau cỡ mấy trăm năm, tôi độ như thế vì lúc đó thời gian chưa có xuất hiện đâu, thì anh sẽ quen với nó luôn.” 

“Ôi thân ái, tôi rất lấy làm tiếc. Xin lỗi vì đã khơi gợi chuyện này.” 

Aziraphale rời khỏi chỗ của mình và đi tới ngồi cạnh Crowley, một tay xoa nhẹ bả vai hắn. Sau một khoảng lặng dài, Crowley đột ngột lên tiếng:

“Thật ra cũng phải biết ơn việc rơi xuống, nếu không chắc không bao giờ tôi hiểu yêu đương là cái quỷ gì.”

“Hả?”

“Vì đó là lúc tôi học được thù ghét.”

“Crowley, anh không thể đánh đồng yêu thương với hận thù là một được. Đấng Toàn Năng luôn nói tình yêu mới là thứ mạnh nhất trên đời này,...”

Mặc dù yêu chết giọng nói của Aziraphale nhưng Crowley không thể nào nghe nổi bài diễn văn ba vạn chữ về Đấng Toàn Năng của y được. Thực ra hắn biết thừa là thiên thần của hắn chả biết cái gì đâu, nếu không thì tại sao một cục phát sóng yêu đương bự tổ chảng như hắn phát miệt mài mấy ngàn năm mà Aziraphale vẫn không nhận ra. 

Hắn không nên so đo với thiên thần, Crowley thầm nghĩ, dù sao em ấy hãy còn nhỏ, đương nhiên là so với hắn. Nếu không rơi xuống, hắn sẽ kẹt mãi nơi chốn Thiên Đàng thần thánh ấy, mãi mãi không biết yêu đương là gì, bỏ lỡ luôn cả Aziraphale. 

“Crowley, anh có nghe tôi nói gì không vậy?” 

“Có, có, có thiên thần. Tình yêu, phải, tình yêu muôn năm, nâng cốc nào!”

Nếu như thiên thần buộc phải rơi xuống mới hiểu được ái tình, vậy thì hắn thà ôm mối tình này đơn phương đến vĩnh hằng.

**Author's Note:**

> Cảm ơn mọi người đã bỏ thời gian đọc fic của mình ^^ Thoái mái cmt nếu có gì muốn nhắn nhủ tâm sự nha <3


End file.
